Lex's Birthday
by Alex Marr
Summary: So it's Lex's Birthday and Kon wants to get him something, but what do you buy a guy who has all that cash? Kon goes to Tim for help. Based in the old world. Before New 52. This was asked by someone on Tumblr...please enjoy..


Kon sighed heavily. He had a problem. It wasn't a big one, more a small one, but it was still a problem he could not just "ask" anyone for help. Some people would have thought him strange, if he had "asked" them for help, others would have flat out told him no, while a few would really help him out. He was counting on that few to help. That few, counted short of all but two people.

Robin and Impulse….well damn, now it's Red Robin and Kid Flash. Kon quickly mused when he should drop the Superboy title and go for another name like his two friends before him, but right now that didn't matter. What mattered at the moment, was Lex Luthor. Nothing "end of the world, earth shattering, death will fall onto you" matter. (He'd already did the "death" part of it anyways.)

What was the matter, was the fact that it was Lex Luthor's birthday. Yes, Kon hadn't bothered to give anything to his "father" years ago, but that was then and this was now. What stumped Conner in that moment, was what to get the man who could literally buy anything? That was where Tim came in. After all, his adopted father was a rich man as well (he's the flipping Batman after all). What the hell would you give a person with all that cash anyways?

Kon smiled, using his TTK to guide his way over to Gotham. Yes, he knew of Batman's, "No Meta Rule", but screw the rules, he was freaking Superboy. What's the worst the bat can do? Beat him with a stick?

****8888

"I can't believe he beat me with a stick…"

Tim sighed as he pulled off his Red Robin cowl. Kon couldn't help but smile at Tim's cowl hair.

"What did I tell you? That if you wanted to came to Gotham, to call me first…not show up out of the blue like that…"

"And the fun in doing that would be?"

Tim dead panned the Super Clone.

"Not getting your ass handed to you by Batman…with a stick."

"Yeah, well you know, I guess he had to get that stick out of his ass eventually…I thought it was so far up there it would never see the light of day…"

Kon gave a cheeky smile, noticing how Tim broke out into a smile and a laugh, something rare these days.

"So, other than giving Bruce a hard time, what brings you here?"

Kon scratched the back of his neck. He was giving Tim the puppy dog eyes he pulls on Clark, Ma and Pa all the time.

"Well, it's about Lex…I want to give him a gift, but I don't know what to get him…"

Tim crossed his arms, picking up Bruce's trade mark "Hn.."

"The dilemma of buying for the rich. I have experience with this…"

Kon leaned on the wall, looking away. The boy was extremely grateful that Tim didn't have super hearing, otherwise he would have heard the relief relax his heart rate. Kon was just glad Tim didn't go the "what are you crazy, he's a villain" routine.

"So what do you do for Bruce?"

Tim smiled, wondering if what he got for Bruce would work out well with Lex.

"Well, I don't really buy him anything. I buy the materials I need, to make him something."

"So you make him something?"

"Yes, like a cake or even a new tie or something he could use in the office."

A loud beep was heard, causing Tim to advert his attention.

"Red Robin, what's the problem?"

Kon smiled, Tim went all "dark" in his voice again.

"Nightwing calling in, need some back up on Row and Way."

Tim pulled his cowl on and pulled out his gapling gun.

"Sorry Kon, can I get back to you on the gift for Lex? I promise to help you in the morning…"

Kon nodded, knowing how the Bat-clan loved to play.

"I understand, see you in the morning then, "My Robin!""

Even with the cowl on, Kon could tell Tim was rolling his eyes."

"Always, "My clone-boy.""

Kon watched as Red Robin left the area, before heading out himself. He was stopped short of a takeoff when the Dark Knight showed up, or was he already there and Kon didn't notice. Either way, he was still a scary, scary man.

"Hey Bat's, don't worry, I'm getting out of the city."

"Make him something small."

Kon hung in the air, unsure of what he was going on about. Then it dawned on him.

"Wait, are you giving me advice?"

"I'm telling you, make him something small so he can carry it around. It will mean a lot to him."

Kon was almost touched by the Bat's advice, if you know, he wasn't beat not too long ago by the man.

"Thanks Bat's."

Then Batman got scary.

"Now get the hell out of my city."

Conner saluted the man, saying "Yes Sir!" before vanishing in a blink of an eye.

********8888888888888

Lex Luthor sat as his desk with a heavy briefcase. He may be an evil master mind, but he still had to do menial labor work to help him control his money. Superman had once again stopped his plan from working, not even on his birthday could Lex get the satisfactory of winning for the day. What he did received out of the head to head battle with Superman, was a $40,000 loss in equipment and bribe money.

A knock at the door made Lex cringe, he didn't want to be talking with anyone at the moment, even if it was Mercy.

"Yes…" He crumped out..

Mercy walked in, a small box in hand that looked like a nicely wrapped gift.

"The Secretary at the entrance told me a boy dropped off a Birthday gift for you Sir."

Lex walked his way over to Mercy, grabbing the box. He already guessed Mercy looked at it, otherwise she wouldn't have bothered giving it to Lex if it was deadly.

On the tag it read. "_HB LL, From SB"_

Mercy, in an un-characteristic way, almost held a smile. She already knew what was in the box.

Lex opened it. A Red and Black cellphone strap, adorned with the "S" for Superman….or Superboy. Lex eyed the thing as he held it closer to his eye. He noticed it wasn't factory made, for the stitching was inconsistent. The "S" shape was carved at different degree with…with silver as its base.

Lex sighed, making his way back to his chair. He pulled out his cellphone and looped the handmade object to his cell. It didn't quite match his cellphone, but that didn't really matter. Lex relaxed in his chair, calling out to Mercy.

"Mercy, could you please cancel any meetings for the night? "

"Oh and why is that Sir?" She couldn't help but smile. Her program shouldn't let her, but strange things were happening.

Lex didn't answer her, he just glanced out the window. In the distance, he could see a boy sitting on top of a ledge. A bright smile like the sunshine plastered on it.

"I want to have dinner with my son tonight."

Lex turned away, placing his cellphone in his jacket pocket. Mercy opened the door and followed Lex out.

"I believe your birthday wasn't so bad today Sir."

"I agree Mercy, I agree."

**********888888

I tried…


End file.
